Andrea Doria Vida e Queda do lorde das trevas
by Gika Black
Summary: uma songfic falando de como Tom Riddle se transformou em Voldemort e o porque de sua Primeira queda, quando ele tentou matar o Harry


**Andrea Doria – A Primeira Queda Do Lord Das Trevas**

_ i Às vezes parecia que de tanto acreditar em tudo que achávamos tão certo, teríamos o mundo inteiro e até um pouco mais, faríamos florestas do deserto e diamantes de pedaços de vidro /i _

Tom Riddle sempre fora assim, tudo o que queria conseguia, de um jeito ou de outro, se pensava estar certo, estava certo e ponto final. Não havia argumentos com ele, quem o contrariava ou ficava em seu caminho pagava por isso, e em um futuro não muito distante, pagaria com a vida.

_ i Mas percebo agora que o seu sorriso vem diferente quase parecendo te ferir, não queria te ver assim, quero a tua força como era antes, o que tens é só teu e de nada vale fugir e não sentir mais nada /i _

Seu professor de transfiguração, Alvo Dumbledore, percebia seu sorriso triunfante, os últimos acontecimentos falavam por si mesmos, uma menina de família trouxa havia sido morta, e um garoto chamado Rubeo Hagrid fora considerado culpado, entregue por quem? Tom Riddle. Mas esse sorriso escondia por trás um ódio que o corria por dentro, ódio de não poder mais liberar a fera que matou a sangue-ruim, ódio por que seus planos não poderiam ser terminados naquele momento, mas ele iria completá-los, nem que para isso tivesse que se aliar aos piores seres existentes na face da terra e do inferno.

_ i Às vezes parecia que era só improvisar e o mundo então seria um livro aberto, até chegar o dia em que tentamos ter demais, vendendo fácil o que não tinha preço /i _

Quando terminou a escola, aquele garoto inteligente, esforçado, brilhante, herdeiro do poderoso Slytherin, não era mais Tom Servolo Riddle, agora esse garoto que um dia pediu pra passar as férias na escola por não querer passa-las em um orfanato trouxa, se transformou no temido Lord Voldemort, e esse personagem improvisado, que criava força a cada dia e aliados por medo, temor, foi criado por um garoto revoltado com a vida, esse ser era tão cruel e tão mal quanto alguém pode ser, pior que o pior ser que já tenha pisado na terra. Um ser assim, mata por vontade, não se importa com os outros, passa por cima de tudo pra conseguir o que quer, e no caso dele, o que mais desejava era livrar o mundo dos trouxas imundos, a escória da humanidade, e também com todos os bruxos que tivessem qualquer tipo de relação com eles. Uma pessoa assim não consegue seguidores por amor, um ser assim os consegue por temor.

_ i Eu sei é tudo sem sentido, quero ter alguém com quem conversar, alguém que depois não use o que eu disse contra mim /i _

Voldemort, na verdade não era tão poderoso quanto ele mesmo achava ser, todos tem seu ponto fraco, e mesmo parecendo "impenetrável" e dizer que os tolos que amam são fracos por causa disso, no canto mais profundo do gelado coração, ainda vivia um garotinho, esperando alguém lhe estender a mão e aquecer suas mãos congeladas. No fundo todo o ódio e rancor que ele sente vem da rejeição de seu pai, depois de seus "amigos" quando o mundo lhe virou as costas ele resolveu montar seu próprio mundo. Tudo que Tom Riddle realmente queria era um amigo, um amigo fiel.

_ i Nada mais vai me ferir é que já me acostumei, com a estrada errada que eu segui e com a minha própria lei, tenho o que ficou e tenho sorte até demais como sei que tens também. /i _

Agora não há mais volta, seu caminho e sua lei teriam que ser estabelecidas, mesmo com a tal profecia dizendo que haveria alguém capaz de derrota-lo, não seria um bebezinho inútil que faria isso.

Seus capangas já estavam a postos, seu servo Rabicho entregara os amigos, agora só faltava acabar com aquele que teria o poder de vence-lo. Ele entra na casa, uma mulher ruiva sobe correndo as escadas, um homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes o desafia, Voldemort não precisa dele, ele pode morrer e se é isso que quer, é isso que terá. _Avada Kedrava _o homem cai no chão, Voldemort sobe as escadas, o bebe está chorando, ele escuta os lamentos da mãe quando diz que ela não precisa morrer, afinal mesmo sendo uma sangue-ruim é bastante poderosa, a idiota prefere morrer a entregar o filho... coitada não sabe que não se contesta Lord Voldemort? _Avada Kedrava _a ruiva já era. Só falta o Potterzinho, o bebe que terá o poder de acabar com ele, mas não agora, ele ainda é pequeno demais, não tem nada a temer, Voldemort usa pela terceira vez o feitiço _Avada Kedrava, _mas dessa vez o efeito é contrario, o bebe continua chorando, e com um grito reprimido de dor, a alma do Lord das trevas é expulsa de seu corpo, e flutuando acima de uma casa destruída, é levado pelo vento.


End file.
